A New Generation
by Tenor of Fandoms
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is always a challenge, but Albus Potter can tell you how it can spiral out of control. Their dads may not have been friends, but he's changed that with Scorpius. And maybe they can go further. Yaoi. No flames!
1. Memories and Fear

"Potter! Potter!" Albus Potter suddenly jerked awake. Dammit all, he'd fallen asleep in class again. "Thank you for paying attention, Mr. Potter," Professor Longbottom said.

"Perhaps you can tell us how to properly prepare Murtlap Essence." He raised an eyebrow as the fourth-year boy flushed.

"Um... Well... Er... Squeeze the Murtlap... thingies..?" The class erupted in laughter, including his best friend and cousin. He shot nasty looks at both of them. "I expect you to laugh, Rosie, but Scorpius?" he hissed. Both continued to laugh at the mix of frustration and embarrassment on his face.

"That's enough. Five points from Gryffindor. And Albus, I'll be seeing you after class."

"Yes, Professor..." he mumbled, sighing. He tried to concentrate on his work with his group, but could not begin to figure out what he was doing, eventually giving up altogether as Rose and Scorpius took over.

"Albus, come here, please." He sighed again. Great. A verbal lashing from one of his dad's best friends. Well, besides his aunt and uncle. He stood and walked over to Neville's desk.

"Come on. It's obvious this can't wait 45 minutes," he said, walking into his office as he motioned for Albus to come with him. "Class, continue working with your plants. I'll be back shortly." He waved his wand as they walked out, causing the door to close behind them. "Al, look at me." The boy looked up, accustomed to the sudden change to informal conversation with the Herbology teacher. "What's going on, Al? You've been sleeping in class all week, from what all the others have been saying, teachers included." He folded his arms and summoned a chair for the Gryffindor. "Is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, sir, everything's fine," he mumbled, looking away from him.

"You haven't been sleeping again," Neville stated. "Your eyes are bloodshot, drooping shut, and you have bags. Is everything alright with your mum and dad?"

"Professor, I promise I'm okay." Professor Longbottom sighed.

"Alright. If I were you, I'd see Madam Pomfrey about your insomnia, and then check with your cousin and Mr. Malfoy about what you've missed."

* * *

><p>"Al, please eat," Scorpius implored, holding his friends arm. It was late into dinner, and nearly everyone was already finishing their deserts, while Al had not had his first bite of Shepard's Pie. "Whatever is on your mind can't be so horrifying that you can't eat again. You didn't have breakfast or lunch either. And you love Shepard's pie! What's wrong?" Albus sighed.<p>

"I just have a lot on my mind, Scorpius..."

"Obviously, Potter..." he remarked, rolling his eyes. Albus cringed: he hated it when Scorpius called him by his surname. It usually meant he had annoyed or hurt him to a point beyond reason. "Al, we tell each other everything. We've had countless times where I've stayed with your family and annoyed James when your parents leave. We've shared all of our secrets, and we've been best friends since our first day on the Hogwarts Express. What makes this so different? Why can't you tell me?" he questioned, grabbing the Gryffindor's face to make his friend look at him. Albus blushed gently, trying to avoid his gaze. It was the stupid eyes that always got him.  
><em><br>"Move it, first-year!" James shouted, shoving a small blonde boy into the wall of the train car as he raced to find Fred.  
><em>

_"James Potter, watch where you're going!" Rose shouted, helping the boy with his stuff while Albus ran to try and catch up with his cousin.  
><em>

_"You're not my mum!" James shouted over his shoulder as he finally got up to another Weasley cousin.  
><em>

_"Rose... Please... Slow down..." he panted, trying to catch his breath. He didn't understand why they needed to race so quickly to find a compartment.  
><em>

_"Al, help him up," she commanded, setting his owl's cage upright. Al nodded and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him to his feet (Al noted the lean muscle he felt when he grabbed his forearm.) The boy was looking down, sighing.  
><em>

_"Barely ten minutes into the train ride to Hogwarts, and I'm already getting tossed about..." he grumbled, muttering a soft thanks to Albus.  
><em>

_"Sorry about that," he said, regretfully. "My brother's a bit of an idiot..."  
><em>

_"I noticed," he piped up, smirking a bit. He looked up at the Potter boy and smiled a bit. His skin was a pale-white with a face that was slightly pointed and somewhat longer, blonde hair with bangs that fell just above his eyes. Al looked at his eyes and melted, noting their brilliant, light-blue hue that he was instantly lost in. "So, that girl said your last name was... Potter...?" Albus blushed, not knowing how long he had been staring.  
><em>

_"M-My cousin, yeah... The one with red-hair." A look of realization donned on the blonde's face, followed by a smirk.  
><em>

_"So, your the son of 'the Chosen One,' and she's the daughter of your mum's many Weasley brothers, right?" Al chuckled nervously.  
><em>

_"Er... Yeah... My dad's Harry Potter. She's Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's oldest." This renewed the laughter from the taller boy.  
><em>

_"Right. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. My father's told me all about how the three of them were best friends, and all the trouble they go into."  
><em>

_"Your father?"  
><em>

_"Draco Malfoy. I'm Scorpius," the boy said, extending his hand. Al looked at it and smiled __gently, clasping his firmly before shaking it._

_"Albus Potter. You can call me 'Al.'" Scorpius smiled.  
><em>

_"Do you want to find somewhere to sit together? I think almost everywhere else is full."_

"Scorpius, I know this is unusual for us, but can you please respect it this one time? Please?" he pleaded, looking down at Scorpius's chest. The Slytherin grumbled. "I'm asking you as my best friend. I promise I'll tell you. I will. Someday. Just... not now. I can't. Can you please respect that?"

"Fine. But only this once. And you better tell me eventually."

"I will, I swear," Al promised.

"Can you at least eat?" They both laughed and he nodded, taking his first bite of food in twenty-four hours.

"Oh Merlin, that tastes amazing...!" he heaved, scarfing down the entire plate of food in minutes. Rose grimaced a bit, pulling out of a conversation with her friends.

"Ugh, you're worse than Dad, you know that?" she scoffed, causing a renewed fit of giggles to erupt from the two boys (and some minor choking on Albus's end.)

* * *

><p>"You can't possibly intend on hiding your crush forever, Al." It was almost midnight, the Gryffindor common room empty besides Albus and Rose, James having just gone to bed after trying to get a few girls to go with him on the next Hogsmeade trip. Al looked up from his book, stretching a bit.<p>

"Hm...?"

"That's why you haven't been sleeping, right? You being gay and in love with Scorpius of all people?" Al sighed.

"Rosie, you're the only person I've told, and I plan to keep it that way until I'm ready. Scorpius doesn't need to know yet. Or ever, if I can avoid it."

"But what if-"

"Rosie... Merlin's beard, I'm so sick of the 'what if' games! I've thought of every scenario, every moment, every which way telling him or... Or waiting until he tells me he loves me... Bloody hell, I still need to figure out how to tell Mum and Dad I'm gay, let alone in love with Scorpius Malfoy, son of his school enemy! Why do you think I can't sleep? I'm scared. James'd kill me if he knew! Mum and Dad... I dunno how they'd react... And plus, if Draco ever found out how I felt about his son, I'd never see him again. Not to mention if someone from the bloody Prophet found out... They'd have a circus day with that... Chosen Son Falls Prey to Death Eater's Offspring or something..." He mumbled, waving his arms frantically as he ranted.

"Albus. You need to relax. Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin would never abandon you. You know that they love you, and they will no matter what. As for Draco, he can't keep you apart forever. You two are best friends. Scorpius'd probably Apparate to see you in a heartbeat no matter what."

"What makes you so sure about that?" he asked, making a small whimpering noise. The redhead looked at him, trying to make him feel reassured with a simple smile.

"He'll always be there for you, Al. Regardless of whether or not he loves you in the same way, he cares about you deeply. Why do you think he put so much effort into making Draco let you come over for holidays?" Al smiled a bit, and his eyes lit up slightly. "He'll be your best friend for the rest of his life. As for anything more... You won't find out unless you say something to him." He nodded a yawned. "Now go to sleep!" Rosie scolded.

"After I finish this chapter... I need to study for our Transfiguration test." Rosie sighed and bade him good night, walking upstairs to her dormitory. Albus waited until he heard the door click shut before tossing his book to the side and grabbing a quill, ink, and a bit of parchment. After a few minutes of deliberating, he finally found the words he wanted to use.

_Dad.  
>I know I don't usually write to just you, but I thought it was the right thing to do right now. I know Christmas isn't for another month and a half, or so, but I was wondering if you and I could get some time alone to talk when we get back home. There's something I need to talk to you about that's kind of important, and I'm a little nervous talking about this to both you and Mum at the same time. Also, I was wondering if I could invite Scorpius over again for a few days. Actually... Maybe a week if that's okay?<br>Love, Albus.  
>P.S. James got in trouble by burning down half of Hagrid's hut with one of Uncle George's fireworks. Thought you'd want to hear it from me rather than the school for once.<em>

Satisfied with his letter, Albus folded it and placed it in his book, trying to ready himself for his dad's response.


	2. Conversations

Scorpius was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling above him as the lake's light shimmered and waved around the Slytherin dormitory. His arms were behind his head and he tried to do his best and force himself to sleep. However, Albus's attempts at hiding his... well, whatever it was, from him was driving him mad. Merlin's beard, they were best friends! There was nothing they hid from each other! And Albus knew that. He rolled onto his side. It wasn't as though Albus was doing anything illegal; he was too good of a person to do something like that. Besides, Scorpius reasoned that only James would be enough of a stupid git to do something like that. A lump formed in his throat. Oh lord, what if James was blackmailing him or something to do whatever it was that was making him feel so upset? "Bloody hell..." he mumbled, throwing his blanket off and running to the dormitory shower. He didn't need to worry about this now.

He walked into the showers and took off his pajamas, turning on the faucet furthest away from the door and making sure to place his clothes somewhere he knew they wouldn't get too wet. Years of staying under the Black Lake had taught him to avoid jumping into the shower in mere seconds, seeing as how the water was colder than walking through the Hogwarts ghosts. He sighed, waiting for the water to begin steaming up the shower room before jumping in. He felt the water hit his torso as he pulled the curtain shut behind him. He let the warmth wash over him and fill him up. Merlin, this was exactly what he needed. Some nice, quiet alone time to get his mind off of this mess. He walked forward a bit, letting the liquid hit the top of his head and cascade down his body. Scorpius sighed contently, his thoughts swirling in his mind like the steam surrounding him: hazy, foggy, unclear, but relaxing, soothing, and warm at the same time.

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth continue to fill him up as he stood there. Suddenly, the troubles with Albus weren't even a minor blip on his radar. He yawned and smiled a bit to himself, hoping he really was alone as he opened his eyes and noticed a certain friend was bugging him. Bloody hell; being surrounded by a bunch of teenage boys every single moment of the day was a bloody nightmare when certain... "needs" came about.

He poked his head out, looking around to make sure he was totally alone in the shower. Well, if he wasn't going to be interrupted... He smirked to himself, letting his mind wonder as he started up and biting his lip gently. Lord, that felt great...

* * *

><p>The next few days seemed like a blur to Albus after he had sent his letter to his father. Taking Neville's advice, Albus had gone to the Hospital Wing about his insomnia. Madame Pomfrey had given him a few days worth of some "dreamless sleep" potions, but Albus woke up feeling as restless and exhausted as the night before, his mind consistently racing with horrible scenarios about how his dad would reply. His work was starting to suffer now, and several more teachers had now pulled him aside to ask him about his sudden change in work ethics. Everyone was constantly reminding him that he only had about a month before the end of semester, and it was beginning to piss him off. Yes, he understood how important school work was. But right now, all Albus cared about was sorting through his own emotions, even if that meant his school work was going to suffer.<p>

Really, he was in their world. The teenage world where anything out of the norm automatically set him as an outcast.

It was now a week since writing his letter to Harry, and still no response had come back to him. Al sat at the Gryffindor table, hardly touching his dinner as Scorpius and Rose talked about setting study sessions for their upcoming tests in various subjects. His stomach rumbled loudly as he tried to pick at his baked potato, but he felt so nervous he couldn't eat. No matter what he tried, the boy couldn't even begin to decide what to do at this point. It seemed as though the situation was now out of his hands, and completely in his father's. He must have seemed depressed about it: Scorpius was giving him another scrutinizing look from his right as he once again as he refused to eat yet another meal.

"Al," he finally said, sighing, "you haven't eaten all week."

"Not true. I ate some dinner yesterday," Albus corrected miserably.

"Albus Severus Potter..." the blonde scolded.

"Look, Scorpius, maybe I'm just not feeling well, and I don't want to eat, hm? Merlin's beard, just back off!" he snapped, suddenly standing, and before he knew it, he had stormed out of the Great Hall, whispers following. Bloody hell. He'd created a scene, and now that would be all the student body would talk about for weeks. This was definitely not his day. He sighed, going to the top of the stairs before leaning against a wall. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm down, but that instead was bringing him to tears. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slid down the wall before finally curling up and letting his emotions to pour out. Being a teenager was difficult, he understood that. But it was never supposed to be this difficult! Hell, it was a month from his favorite holiday, his best friend would more-likely-than-not be staying with him for the majority of vacation, and here he was, sobbing because he was afraid of the unknown, looming threat of whatever decisions people would make based on his sexuality.

"Al...?" he heard, and his heart plummeted. Not the voice he wanted to hear right now. He looked up and wiped his face, and before him stood Harry Potter, looking concerned as his son was curled up on the floor. "I think we shouldn't postpone that talk until Christmas, yeah?"

"Why are you here...?" Al asked, after they had found an old unused classroom. Harry had a cast a charm to remove most of the dust and shuffled a few chairs to be across from each other. He looked at his father, eyes still hurting from all of the crying.

"Well, I was summoned about that issue with James you mentioned by the headmistress, but when I saw you crying..." he trailed off, looking Al in the eyes. "Son, what's wrong? First you need to talk to me, now this..." Al looked at his feet.

"You'd love me no matter what, Dad? You and Mum?" he said softly, sniffling a bit still. Harry placed a hand on Albus's shoulder, getting on his knees in front of him.

"Albus, look at me. Look at me," he repeated until Albus looked at him after the fourth or fifth time. "A parent's love is unconditional. There is nothing you could do that could keep me from loving you with all my heart. And the same goes for your brother and sister. Your grandparents, for instance, gave their lives when I was a year old to try to protect me from Voldemort. Grandma Weasley even killed someone who had killed many members of our family, including Uncle Fred and my godfather. Do you know why?" Harry waited for a response for a moment, mouth slightly agape. "It was because," he continued once he decided Al would never answer, "as a parent, we'd rather die and keep our children safe and happy than lose them, even just on an emotional level. Albus, your mother and I will love you no matter what happens, as long as you're happy. Besides, your mum would kill me if I let anything happen to you; you know how much she coddles you kids when you aren't getting into trouble." Al gave a watery chuckle.

"I think she gets it from Gran."

"You have no idea..." Harry mumbled. "Anyways, Al... What's been bothering you? If you had to ask if I'd still love you, it must be big."

"Dad..." Albus breathed, trying to force his tongue to cooperate with him, but it just failed him. Come on... Best get it out now, while he's here. Get it out, and get it over with. Just say, "Dad, I'm gay, and I like Scorpius." Or leave off that last part... C'mon, Albus, you can do it! he scolded himself. "Dad, I'm... I-I'm..." He took a deep breath. "I'm gay!" he said, much louder than he had intended it to come out, and suddenly the waterworks started up again as realization hit him. But this time Harry wrapped his arms around him pulling him to his chest and squeezing him tightly.

"That's all?" he said, sounding somewhat muffled by the fact he was smothering his son's renewed sobs with his chest. "Albus, Son... Mum and I have known since you were four that you were different. Why do you think she babies you so much more than James? We knew you were going to be different, and we were okay with that. Is this why you haven't been sleeping?"

"N-Neville told you?" he said between sobs. Harry chuckled.

"Bloody awful when your Herbology teacher is one of your dad's best mates, isn't it?" he joked. "Albus, please stop crying..."

"I'm sorry..." he sniffled. "I've been trying to say something to you two for ages, and then Rose found out I had a crush on someone, and everything's gone to hell... I hate it all so much. I felt so alone, and... And... I was so scared."

"Albus Severus Potter, I love you very much, and don't you ever think otherwise," his father replied firmly, kissing the top of his head before pulling back a bit. "Now, this raises another question: who tells Mum?"

"Maybe... Maybe you should... you know, prepare her. I'll talk to her when I'm ready." Harry nodded, standing up and making his chair disappear.

"Before I go, Al... Is that why you want Scorpius to stay with us for Christmas longer than usual?" Al looked at his dad and nodded slowly, causing an embarrassed look to cloud his dad's face. "Well... We'll have to discuss it later, but I don't see why not. That boy pretty much lives with us as is, more than Teddy. I'll have to tell Dudley we have someone else coming with us..." Albus groaned.

"Do we have to, Dad? We all hate it at Cousin Dudley's... The Dursleys are awful!" Harry chuckled again, opening the door to the classroom.

"Believe me: they are nothing compared to how Dud and his parents were to me when I lived with them." And with a quick "I love you," he left, heading in the direction of the headmistress's office.

* * *

><p>The next day, Al walked down to the dungeons before breakfast, waiting for Scorpius to leave the Slytherin common room. Thankfully, he didn't need to wait long before the blonde left on his own, and seconds later green eyes met grey. "Potter," he mumbled. His told was cold and distant.<p>

"Scor, I'm sorry about last night. But I talked with my dad, and I'm feeling much better. In fact, I'm starving..." he groaned, holding his stomach. "Can I please walk with you?" His friend sighed.

"As angry as I am with you... Fine," he relented. "But don't get all pissy with me. I'm still cross." Al accepted the warning and hugged him tightly, instantly taking in Scorpius's scent of toothpaste and cologne as it hit him. Scorpius hugged back gently.

"I'm really sorry, Scor... There's just a lot going on... And I swear I'll tell you one day. Just not now. Maybe over Christmas or something?" he asked, letting his friend go as they walked upstairs together.

"Well, Mother and Father are going to France for the entire vacation, so I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. I'd be practically alone at Hogwarts, anyways, and it gets lonely..."

"So, you'll stay with us!" Albus repeated excitedly. Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

"You know, sometimes you're more energetic than Lily, you know that?" he laughed, leaving Albus dumbfounded.

"Take that back!" he shouted reproachfully, as he slapped his friend playfully.


	3. Confessions

The next few weeks were once again blurred, but this time out of sheer joy. His work improved a thousand-fold, his appetite returned in full, and his relationship with Scorpius was once again untarnished as a result. If only he'd realized coming out would have taken such a load off of his consciousness! Now that his fear had been quelled, he could live again.

It was the week before Christmas holiday, snow blanketing the castle and the grounds. Hagrid had brought in the usual twelve Christmas trees, with decorating directed by Professor Flitwick as he commanded garland and ornaments to wrap around and fly onto the the plants. Albus was sitting in the Great Hall, doodling on a spare bit of parchment a drawing of him and Scorpius cuddling while watching a sunset, his mind completely beyond the realm of school. Nothing could ruin his mood, however: the boy had just received a letter from his mother saying it was alright if Scorpius the entire vacation (with the agreement the door to his room would be unlocked the entire time. Al noted that Harry must have indeed told her about his sexuality.) Al was shaken out of his thoughts abruptly though, as Scorpius walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Al jumped and accidentally set the parchment ablaze.

"Someone's jumpy," the Slytherin noticed dryly, looking at the smoldering sheet in front of his friend. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, Scor. Um, Mum and Dad are alright with you staying the entire holiday, so no surprises there." They both snickered a bit and Scorpius looked around.

"I want you to come with me. There's something I need to show you," he mumbled, leaning in a bit. Al blushed as he noticed how close they were. Scorpius's lips were mere inches from his cheek, and his face grew darker as he thought of Scorpius leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Erm... Sure... What for?" But the blonde shook his head and stood up, waiting for Albus to stand and follow him. They walked up to the seventh floor, across from the old tapestry of trolls learning how to do ballet, and Scorpius began pacing in front of a blank stretch of wall. To the untrained student, it was odd, and there was nothing special about this place at all. But to a true mischief maker, everyone knew it was the guise for the Room of Requirement. Including Albus. During their first year, the two had accidentally dropped a potion onto a seventh year that caused the other party to break into some particularly nasty boils. They had sprinted all the way upstairs to find somewhere to hide for a good fifteen minutes before Al had remembered James mentioning the room in passing once and how to get it. So they had stayed there for a few hours until they felt the coast was clear. "Scor, what are we doing here?" he asked as the door materialized before them. Scorpius pulled him inside, locking the door behind them. Al looked around and saw plush cushions on the ground against the wall in the small red and green room.

"I figured, we needed somewhere to talk alone." Al's stomach dropped. He was being forced into more unpleasant conversations than he would have liked to be recently, and he knew where this could lead. "We haven't been able to talk, and I think it's because you're afraid someone will overhear and judge us. So," he continued, walking over and setting himself on a cushion, "talk." Albus eyed him cautiously before sitting next to him.

"Where do you want to start?" Al relented, leaning against the wall, rubbing his eyes.

"About bloody time. Why have you been avoiding the topic? What are you hiding from me? Why are you hiding it from me?" he rattled off, counting off his questions on his fingers. "You know you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you. I'm not like Father, or Grandfather, and you know that. I've seen what they can be like, and I've tried everyday to make sure I stay, well, normal. For you and the sake of our friendship." Al smiled and laid his head on Scorpius's shoulder.

"There's a lot on my mind right now, Scor," he started, not knowing if he would accept his answer. "And I've been hiding it from you because... honestly, I'm worried about how it'll affect us. How we are now, as best friends. You've been... Merlin, I can't even tell you what you mean to me, and how grateful I am to have you ass a friend. But this... It's not a standard issue we're used to dealing with. It's beyond what I can talk about. Not just with you, but with anyone."

"Is it illegal?" Scorpius piped up, panic in his voice.

"No, it's not. It's just... different. You wouldn't understand." The blonde placed an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I just... I'm scared to say anything to anyone. The only reason I told my mum and dad was because Dad forced me to spill the beans." Scorpius sighed.

"I've been there... It's never fun when parents force you to admit something you can hardly admit to yourself." Al pulled himself away from Scorpius's embrace and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? I think this is the only story I haven't heard..." the Gryffindor said softly, searching his friends eyes. Scorpius's pale skin became red quickly.

"Let's just say that... whenever Father has a business associates come to the house, sometimes they bring charges that need... erm... some entertainment." Albus blushed, his heart plummeting.

"You don't seriously mean-!"

"No, no, nothing like that... Well, mostly..." he mumbled bitterly. "But, yes. Sometimes certain things that would fall into... unprofessional categories happen." They sat in silence, each boy absorbed in his own thoughts.

"So, how many girls have you kissed, or whatever?" the shorter one asked, breaking the silence. Scorpius sat in silence, looking away from his friend when he tried to make eye contact. "Scor?"

"Well," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably, "I didn't exactly specify 'females,' did I?" The Gryffindor's heart fluttered. Was this going where he thought it was?

"What do you mean?"

"Well... let's leave it at girls don't exactly produce my type of person that I'm attracted to."

"So... You're...?"

"Attracted to some of the boys Father's partners bring about, yes." Suddenly, Al saw various connections and links coming together in his mind. The Slytherin had never truly shown an interest in dating any of the girls at Hogwarts. Or in general, the few times they had talked about it. Al felt his heart sink as other parts of his statement resonated with him. His face must have showed it, as the blonde suddenly blushed. "We haven't... I mean... We've not... Just kissing, mainly... I mean..."

"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Al teased, and Scorpius flushed, playfully throwing the green-eyed boy off of him. Al laughed and fell in to his lap, smiling a bit as his laughter faded.

"Very well. But, as I said, nothing serious. And you?" he asked, looking at the boy in his lap. "What's this thing you're so afraid to tell anyone without holding you against your will?" Al sighed, closing his eyes a bit as a lump formed in his throat.

"Have you ever fancied someone so much you'd do anything just to see that person smile for a second? Someone you would give your life for, even?" The Gryffindor paused, but no response came. "That's about where I'm at... And I'm so... bloody terrified to tell this person I want them so badly."

"Anyone would be lucky to have you, Al..." his friend said softly, sending shivers down his spine. Al opened his eyes, and green met aqua. He sat up slowly, confused.

"Scor...?" he breathed, heart racing into his throat.

"What?" came the equally soft reply. They sat still, looking at each other for an eternity before Al leaned in, kissing him softly. Al waited for him to react, all rational thought now gone. The lips that he has so desperately dreamed of were soft, almost like velvet, and he adjusted his body so he was properly sitting in the taller boy's lap. Eyes closed again as Scorpius reacted, finally settling to wrap his arms around the other's thin back. Al pulled back after an eternity of bliss.

"I'm gay. And I have a huge crush on you," he whispered, wrapping his arms behind his neck.

Scorpius held him closer, and stroked his friend's hair. "I know, Al." He pressed his lips to the shorter boy's forehead. "I've always known."

* * *

><p>"And, um... what happened next?" Rosie asked. They were on their way back from a late-night trip to the kitchens where she had seen Scorpius peck her cousin on the cheek. He left quickly, and she met Al's gaze with a raised eyebrow before he told her what had happened in the Room of Requirement. She was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of trying to study with them while they made eyes at each other the entire time.<p>

"He said that he's always known I had a crush on him. And then I... kinda cried for a second..." he mumbled, causing Rose to snort once. "It was just so relieving. And he kissed me and told me to stop crying."

"But that doesn't answer my question: are you two... you know, dating? Or is it just a mutual crush?" the redhead asked, stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady (who grumbled about being woken up at such a late hour.) Al opened his mouth but closed it, settling for a shrug. "You don't know?"

"It... it didn't really come up. Once we were kissing, we lost track of the conversation. Besides, we didn't need to be anywhere since it's a weekend... We lost track of time. I mean... We talked, yeah. But it was mostly just me telling him that I'd liked him for ages, and it was about bloody time I got that out of my system. It's like..." he paused as they walked into the common room, collapsing on the couch by the fire. "You remember when we were younger, how we'd get so emotional that magic would just explode out of us?" Rose giggled.

"My favorite time was when you set James on fire, and then destroyed his entire room." Albus smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, like that. That was what it felt like. It was a huge pressure that just... exploded out of me with those kisses."

"Who'd little Ally kiss?" he heard a taunting voice say, coming down from the stairs. They whipped around and saw James leaning against the wall, smirking.

"N-no one!" Al said.

"Aw! Wittle Awwy's got a wittle giwlfwiend!" his brother taunted, running his fingers through his hair. Al flushed and ran past him, racing for the dormitory.

"GIT!" he shouted, slamming the door. James laughed, looking at his cousin.

"The bloody hell was that all about?" he inquired, sitting next to Rose.

"You know, you could be nicer to him, James. He's got a lot on his mind, and he's under a lot of stress right now. Being a slimy git-!"

"I'm not being a slimy git!" he retorted, offended. "I'm his brother! I'm supposed to make his life a living hell." Rose scoffed and stood up, smacking James on the back of his head as she stormed upstairs.

"You wouldn't understand, Jamie. You're just being an idiot." The oldest Potter looked up extremely confused.


	4. Anger

"All packed?" Albus looked up and saw James standing in the door of the dormitory, arms folded as he looked in. Al smiled a bit, nodding.

"You?"

"Just finished. Had to get Dad's map from Fred." Al sighed as he waved his wand, locking his trunk and charming it to follow him down the stairs, thank Merlin he was fantastic at Charms. He walked past his brother down the stairs to the common room and out to the grand staircase.

"I still don't think nicking that from his desk was a good idea..." The younger of the two mumbled as they walked past a group of overly-excited Hufflepuffs. James laughed.

"He's not asked for it back, so I don't have to worry about it, do I? He knows I have it; he's not a bloody fool," he retorted. Al ignored him as they reached the Entrance Hall, looking for a familiar tuft of blonde hair while trying to remain subtle about it. "So, Malfoy's staying with us again?" The younger heard the contempt in his brother's voice.

"Yes, James. _Scorpius_," he corrected wearily for the millionth time, "is going to be staying with us all holiday. You know, I would've thought you'd be used to him staying with us by now. He's almost always over." Al flicked his wand, causing his trunk to slowly float to the ground with everyone else's luggage and animals.

"Only because his Death Eater father-"

"Am I interrupting?" they heard, and James flushed as he turned to face Scorpius's bright red face.

"Scor, Jamie..." Al said, stepping between them. "Let's be rational..."

"No, Malfoy. We were just talking about how your mum and dad don't want you at all, so you instead stay and bother us!" he hissed threateningly.

"Go screw a hippogriff, Potter."

"Pipsqueak!"

"Chosen brat!"

"Ferret!"

"WEASEL!"

"That's enough!" Now, it was Al's turn to get angry. Before either could react, Al drew his wand and turned it on his brother. "_Protego!_" he shouted, and suddenly his brother made an odd wailing noise as he was pushed back by the shield Albus has created. He looked at his brother.

"What the hell-"

"_Silencio!_" Al said, waving his wand again, and all noise from the older Potter stopped.

"Leave Scorpius alone, James! He's not doing anything to you, so you don't need to keep antagonizing him like a five-year-old, got it?" James tilted his head, confusion and anger fighting one another on his face. He stalked off towards the carriages, casting a warming charm around himself as he regretfully remembered he left most of his heavy clothes in his trunk. It was helping, but he was still chilled to the bone.

"Ally, wait up!" he heard, and Scorpius was running to catch up, panting. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked, clutching a stitch in his side.

"It's James. Do I need a reason?"

Scorpius opened the carriage door for him, helping up before sitting next to him and pulling him closer. He could tell Al was cold, regardless of the warming charm. "Even you don't separate us when we get into it. Al, what's really wrong?"

"You heard what he said..." the Gryffindor mumbled, and the Slytherin held him tighter. "Such an arse..."

"Al, c'mon. You know he doesn't mean it..." He kissed the shorter boy's forehead, but that caused him to be pushed away. Scorpius looked at him, truly confused.

"What did I do?"

"Scor... I'm sorry, I just... Since we kissed, I've been wondering if we're... you know...?"

He looked up at the blonde, but the obvious look of further confusion caused him to sigh. "You know! Official...?"

"Official?" Al huffed.

"You know, as a couple? Dating? Together?" Scorpius smirked, chuckling a bit.

"I didn't realize you thought it was up for discussion. I just assumed since we both knew how we felt, it didn't need to be said. But Al?" he implored, suddenly serious. "You need to promise me that this stays between us. And Rosie, because I know you already told her."

"Did not!" the raven-haired boy said, but the other laughed.

"Albus Potter, you are an awful liar, and it doesn't take Legilimency to realize it. Now come here before you freeze to death!" Albus grumbled a bit before curling up near Scorpius, resting his head on his shoulder for a second before Scorpius continued, lowering his voice. "Al, I'm begging you to understand why I'm asking you to do this: think of what people will say when they find out, especially considering our dads' history together. I care about your safety and how that's going to affect us."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I'm very aware of how people will perceive our relationship, and you know that I don't care. You're my best friend, and we'll be okay, no matter what happens." Scorpius shook his head.

"Fine, fine... If you're so desperate to hear it, I will gladly consent to be your boyfriend." Al beamed and kissed his cheek quickly while the Slytherin scowled. "You have a very optimistic view about the view of the world, you know that?" The other boy laughed as the carriage pulled up to the Hogsmeade Station, pushing himself away from the blond a bit.

"We can't all be doom and gloom all the time, can we? Besides, you get used to it being the son of Harry Potter. The press is made up of a bunch of hounds: you just walk by them and try to stop it before it gets out of hand by showing no fear." Al jumped down from the cart, Scorpius hurrying to his side as he clamored out after him. He shivered a bit, looking around for Lily and Rose.

"Al... Merlin's beard, just take one of my coats," he sighed, stripped off a single layer of clothing and wrapping it around the smaller boy. The Gryffindor blushed.

"But, won't you be cold?" he asked, suddenly worried about his boyfriend. His heart fluttered when he thought of the word. He could really get used to calling Scorpius that.  
>The blond shrugged. "I'll be alright," he whispered. "Now let's get on the train. 'Sides, they usually go sit with other people than us. We usually end up just sitting alone, and that's how I want it today." Albus nodded, walking onto the train and quickly finding a vacant compartment for the two of them.<p>

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Scorpius and Albus talked avidly about how school was going so far that semester, chatting about all the different classes they were taking and what they were doing well in or struggling with. Harry was talking about teaching the boys how to use a Patronus charm while Ginny was trying to get her daughter to tell her if she was seeing anyone or not. "Lily, honey, tell me for Merlin's sake! What's he like? Tall? Blond? Blue Eyes?"<p>

"Mum, stop it! I'm not seeing anyone! I'm twelve!"

"Some girls grow up faster than others, and-"

"MUM!"

"So, anyways, boys, the trick is thinking about something that really makes you happy, the happiest memory you can think of," Harry shouted over his wife and daughter bickering. "Anything, erm… special you guys can think of? Jamie?" he asked, trying to bring his oldest into their conversation. James merely glared at his father for a moment before directing it back towards his food. "What's wrong, son?" Harry sighed, trying to get his son's attention. James started to move his mouth, but when no sound came out, Scorpius burst out laughing.

"Oh, Merlin, you still have that silencing charm Al cast on you!" he choked out. The oldest Potter child slammed his fists on the table, mouthing things that would've surely gotten him several lectures if his mother could hear it. His father rolled his eyes, barely containing a smile that played on his lips.

"James, calm down or I won't cast the counter curse." It took him several minutes before he huffed back into his moody silence, folding his arms across his chest. Harry pulled his wand out, quickly waving it in his son's general direction.

"Malfoy's my problem." He brooded, giving another death stare to his brother's friend. It was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"Oh, you two are always at it, aren't you?" she said, smiling at them. "Haven't you two spent quite enough time going at it?"

"I will once that bloody poof—" James started, but Al stood up suddenly, making his chair fly back as he drew his wand for the second time that day on his brother. His face was bright red, and he was suddenly breathing as though he'd run a mile.

"Say that one more time, and I'll hex you into next week!" he shouted, blood pounding in his ears.

"Albus!"

"Al?"

"Son, don't! You'll break your chair!

"What the hell?" Scorpius grabbed his boyfriend's arm and tried to pull it down.

"Ally, don't. He's not worth it, and he didn't mean - "

"I'll be in my room." Albus huffed and ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Ginny picked up Al's plate, slapping James on the back of his head swiftly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ow! What was that for?" he shouted, clutching the back of his head.

"If you say that again, I will use _Incarcirous_ on you, and I will let your brother have free-reign. Do you understand?" she threatened, voice low as she waved her wand, letting the dishes wash themselves.

"Yes, ma'am…" he mumbled, still utterly confused. Scorpius looked up at the stairs that Al had walked up.

"Ginny, can I…?" She nodded, and the blond ran upstairs until he got to the fourth floor.

Bloody hell, why did Albus need to have a room on the fourth story of their house? He caught his breath as he reached the landing before trying to enter Al's room, unlocking the door with a quick wave of his wand. "Ally?" he asked, looking for the boy. He didn't see anything besides the usual Gryffindor decorations, several posters of his favorite Quidditch player, Donald McEwen (a muscular brunet with a tendency to take off his shirt when asked by anyone), a desk with a Muggle computer and printer, his mahogany dresser with a television and video game system. He couldn't help but marvel at how Muggles had the oddest ideas about entertainment. He finally looked the bed with red and gold bedding, and saw a tiny lump where he assumed the Gryffindor was hiding.

"Go away..." he heard a muffled voice say. The Slytherin felt his heart break as he realized the boy was crying.

"Al...?" He walked over and went under the covers of the queen-size bed, pulling the shorter boy to his chest. "Al... Stop crying," he pleaded as Al wrapped his arms tightly around him, crying into his chest. Scorpius waved his waved his wand to lock the door.

"You know how James is. He's just an idiot, and he doesn't mean it, you know that." He kissed Albus's forehead and ran his finger through his raven hair, trying to comfort him.

"I don't get why he hates me so much, and says all those hurtful things! I just..." he sobbed, breathing heavily. Scor ran his thumbs on his cheeks to wipe his tears away. "And you just make it worse by not standing up for yourself..." He laughed at that.

"Al, I don't need to defend myself from your daft brother. You know he's just an idiot who'd lose in any duel against me." Al chuckled meekly, burrowing into his boyfriend a bit and taking comfort from the scent of his cologne. "Why don't we just call it a night, yeah? We can unpack and do all that tomorrow."

"That's... That's probably a good idea..." Albus mumbled, taking off his pants and sweatshirt and leaving him with a white undershirt and golden snitch boxers. Scorpius did the same, and held the smaller boy closer to his chest until his quiet sobs turned into deep, even breathing.

"I'm here for you, Al," he whispered, kissing his forehead one last time before closing his eyes.


	5. Holiday Prep

"Albus, breakfast!" the young Gryffindor boy heard as he stirred.

"H-huh...?" he groaned, cuddling closer to Scorpius, who hadn't stirred as Ginny's voice rang from the other side of his bedroom door. Albus rubbed his eyes a bit with the heel of his palm before kissing Scorpius softly. The blond didn't respond for a few moments, but he felt his heart flutter once the Slytherin opened his mouth a bit as Al slipped a bit of tongue into the kiss. It took a moment, but he slowly opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, smiling sheepishly.

"'Morning..." he mumbled as he kissed the other's forehead. "I could get used to waking up to that on vacation." The raven-haired boy giggled.

"Mum said breakfast is ready," he breathed into his neck, nipping at him gently. Scorpius laughed and repositioned himself on top of the smaller boy, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"But what if I think there's something closer to me that I want in my mouth?" he said, pressing himself closer to the boy. Al flushed and giggled loudly as his boyfriend nipped at his neck, grinding against him a bit. The Slytherin snaked his legs between the Gryffindor's, and Albus wrapped his legs around Scorpius's waist as they began to snog like mad. Suddenly, Al was painfully aware they were both in boxers and the blond was running his hands under the shorter boy's shirt. Al moaned softly, opening his mouth a bit more as Scorpius pushed their tongues together, fighting slightly.

Suddenly, Albus gasped and his eyes flew open as the blond pinched his nipple roughly. "Scor..." he hissed, pulling him closer.

"Albus, did you hear me?" he heard from the other side of the door, and flung his lover off of him.

"Y-Yes, Mum! We'll be down soon!" he shouted back, jumping out of bed and throwing on some sweatpants. He unlocked the door and Scorpius stood up reluctantly, adjusting his boxers to hide an unwanted visitor that wanted attention. "Um, Scor...?"

"Don't. I know." He smiled ruefully and hugged the smaller boy, kissing his cheek.

"C'mon, c'mon... Let's just head downstairs and eat."

* * *

><p>The boys were walking around Muggle London while everyone else was Christmas shopping. James was trying to egg Scorpius on into a game of Quidditch once they got back to Godric's Hollow while Al looked at the shops, not really listening to the banter of his brother and boyfriend. The previous day seemed to have been forgotten and silently forgiven.<p>

"You know full well I'm the better seeker, Malfoy!" James said, smiling smugly.

"Really? Because I believe every time we've gone against each other, I've always caught the Snitch before you, or scored more than you for one-on-one games. At home, at school, during the Quidditch finals... And Slytherin has always won. No matter how much you try, we'll keep beating you!"

"You and me, when we get back." Albus chuckled and walked between the two.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. Save it for the game you two so desperately want later." Scorpius smiled. "James, why don't you go buy something for Lily? I know you need to buy something for her and Mum still. We'll be waiting here." His brother scowled and grumbled.

"S'pose..." he said before walking into a local Muggle bookstore. Scorpius watched the door shut behind him and then laced his fingers with Albus's.

"Now that your brother's gone…" he whispered, kissing his boyfriend's cheek gently as they walked to a bench near the door. They curled up together, Scorpius wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. "You alright, Al?" he asked. "Warm enough?"

"Yes, Scor. Plus I remembered to actually wear my coat today," he replied, kissing his cheek. A group of Muggle boys sneered as they walked by, one shouting out "Homos!" as they walked by (they were probably American from the sound of it). Scorpius tightened his grip on the boy, his wand hand twitching reflexively. "Scorpius, don't... They aren't worth the trouble. 'Sides, they're idiots anyways." He took a deep breath and kissed him softly, placing his hand on his lover's cheek; the blond leaned into it gently, smiling a bit.

"Muggles are ignorant sometimes, but wizards are too. You of all people should know that, dealing with Draco and everything he and Lucius do."

"They're better than they used to be!" he replied, reproachful. "At least they don't call Muggle-borns 'mudbloods' anymore." Albus hushed him down. "What? No one here'd understand what it means, anyways." The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and kissed him again. Scorpius whimpered a bit, protesting the public display for a moment before giving into his desire.

He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, grey eyes meeting olive. "I lo - "

"Al, Malfoy, where're you two?" James shouted, walking out of the bookstore as the two jumped to opposite sides of the bench.

"Over here, Jamie!" his brother replied, and he turned around, trudging over to the other boys. "That was quick... What did you get her?" James shrugged.

"Some book from 20 years ago. I think it's based on some American picture, or book, or... something... Anyway, I just remember Lily mentioning something about a book like that and I think this is the one she was talking about." He sighed. "Anyway, you want to go back?" he asked, heading back to the alley where they had Apparated.

* * *

><p>"Please?" it was 10 o' clock; everyone was heading to bed, and the middle Potter was alone with his boyfriend, arms behind his back as he turned to each side.<p>

"Al, no. I'm bloody awful." Scorpius didn't bother looking up from his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

"It's not like we're actually dancing. Just swaying. Please? As part of my Christmas present?" Scorpius groaned, slamming his book shut after marking his page.

"Don't do that."

"Then, dance with me." The blond rolled his eyes, but smiled grudgingly; he wrapped his arms behind the smaller boy's waist once he was standing. Albus waved his wand, and his stereo system began playing slow music before he folded his arms behind the Slytherin's back.

"You're lucky I care about you so much." Al giggled, laying his head on the taller boy's chest. Scorpius rested his chin on the smaller boy's head. They swayed slowly to the rhythm, both feeling closer to each other than they ever had. Albus listened to the heart rate and breathing of his lover.

"So, what were you going to say earlier?" he asked softly, closing his eyes a bit as the swaying became more automatic. Scorpius chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later."

"It sounded like you were about to say that you were going to say that you love m - "

"No idea what you're talking about," he mumbled, kissing his forehead.

"You missed..." Al whispered, leaning up a bit and kissing the blond gently.

"Al, do you hav - " they heard as the door suddenly flung open, and they wheeled around: James was standing in the doorway, toothbrush in one hand. The kiss was broken, but the two were still holding each other in dance. His face grew red, his eyes set on Malfoy. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?" he roared, throwing his toothbrush onto the ground, about to lunge at them, but Al got in between them.

"Jamie, don't! He's my boyfriend!" he shouted. His brother turned his glare in his direction.

"You mean, you and him...?" Al looked down, blushing and nodding slightly. James growled, primal instinct taking over. He screamed and wrenched the blond from his brother. "How dare you go after my brother, you bastard!" he screeched, and suddenly the house was awake as several sets of feet pounded up and down the stairs to the bedroom, and soon Harry and Ginny were separating the boys, while Lily stood on the landing outside.

"What's going on?" Harry shouted, restraining James while Ginny looked over the other boys.

"Malfoy's trying to rape him!"

"What? He is not trying to rape me!"

"James!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Alright, maybe not rape… But I came in to ask Al if he knew where the toothpaste was, and I saw them kissing! They're dating!" Lily snorted.

"Tell us something we don't know." James turned around so quickly his neck cracked.

"You knew?" he asked, marching up to her. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Jamie... Love, we all did," Ginny said uncomfortably. "We just didn't want you to know because... you like to overreact." James looked up at his parents, glaring before shoving past Lily to his room, slamming and locking it behind him. "No major damage..." she sighed once he check-up of Scorpius was done. "Go to sleep, boys." And with that, they left.

"Al...?" Scorpius started, but Al merely locked his bedroom door and went to bed, turning off the music and the lights in the room. He sighed and crawled in behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Of all the things James could have done, this was by far the worst.


	6. Holidays

"They still won't come out of their room, Harry... It's been two days..." Ginny said softly, eyeing the stairs up to their youngest son's bedroom before she went back to pacing the living room. Harry didn't bother looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet, pretending to be extremely interested in an interview Percy had given about finally creating an international standard of cauldron thickness. Even in the press photo, he came across as pompous.

"Gin, love, you have to understand that Al didn't want James to find out for awhile. You know, letting him get out of the house and lose contact with us for several years before, begrudgingly accepting our help before starting to come round for dinner and holidays again. Usual early adult life."

"Yes, but James is his brother, Harry. Don't you think - ?"

"James and Scorpius get on like Draco and I did," he said flatly. "To pretend they're going to get along like they don't have that precedent - "

"Why don't you try...?"

"You couldn't pay me all the galleons in the world to try to get them to make up," he said with a flat finality as he turned to the sports section. "Cannons at the bottom of the league again, big surprise there..." he mumbled, but Ginny, so strong-willed like her mother, refused to back down.

"I'm just thinking about the boys..." she sighed as Harry set the Prophet down. He got up and walked over to his wife, finally getting her full attention as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I know you are, love, but you have to realize they're teenage boys; their hormones are going to make them do all sorts of stupid things."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" she whispered. "I mean... When we first dated when my fifth year, we... well, we weren't exactly innocent..." Her eyes slowly drifted back upstairs as she spoke.

"Ginny, it's not like we were shagging every five seconds..." Harry said softly before a wicked grim came across his face. "Not that I wouldn't have minded if we'd have a little more fun." He slowly started kissing her neck gently as she blushed a bit. But that was as far as they got before they heard someone loudly clearing their throat.

"Oi, c'mon mate, that's my sister...!"

"... who is also my wife, you two should know to knock before you come barging in," Harry retorted as he slowly let go of Ginny, grinning at his two best friends. "Merlin knows you should've knocked when you walked in on us conceiving James - "

"EW, MUM, DAD, CHILD RIGHT HERE!" Lily shrieked as she ran past from the kitchen covering her ears. It was quite impossible to tell whose face was darkest red as they all heard a door slam and lock.

"So, the tree is...?" Hermione said, trying to block out several memories as she looked around.

"Front room."

"Got it." The Weasleys set about putting their gifts around the tree as Rose and Hugo entered with a bag each. Christmas Eve would be nice to just have those closest to them before they all set off for the Burrow the following morning.

"Hey, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny. Is Al upstairs?" Rose asked quickly, shutting the door before stripping off her jacket and gloves. Ginny nodded.

"See if you can get him and Scorpius out of their room, would you? I'll start dinner," Ginny said before kissing her niece's cheeks and heading across the hall to the kitchen. Ron snorted as Ginny and Rose left.

"Hugo, sweetheart, why don't you go help your aunt out? Dad and I need to talk to Uncle Harry." He nodded quickly before following Ginny and shutting the door. Hermione murmured "Muffliato" as she waved her wand in the direction of the sitting room door before making the presents rearrange themselves to make them look more "Harry, what's wrong with Albus? Another row between Scorpius and James?" Ron snorted loudly as he sat down on the love seat to the left of the couch.

"Of course he did, a Malfoy is a Malfoy!"

"Ron, we've been over this...!"

"C'mon, you two, it's Christmas..." Harry groaned. Over twenty-five years since they'd first met, and Harry still saw glimpses of those two eleven-year-olds fighting over how to properly cast a Hovering Charm. "Let's just... drink some Butterbeer...?" he suggested as he waved his wand to summon some bottles from the cabinet as they flew to the table. Hermione sat to Ron's right as Harry sat alone in the middle of the couch. The other two muttered their thanks as they all drank. Harry was the first to set his bottle down on the table.

"Yeah, Scor and Jamie got into again the other night. They all fought and Ginny and I pretty much had to separate them to keep them from dueling. And no, Ron, it's not because Scorpius is a Malfoy. It's because Jamie is too damn hot-headed. Like a certain uncle of his."

"I am not," Ron mumbled into his bottle as Hermione giggled a bit.

"Yes, you are, Ronald," she chimed in as she kissed his cheek. "So, what did they fight about this time?"

"Oh, er... well... That's actually not my place to say. It's more of Al's and Scorpius's personal, uh, matters." He took another long draft of his Butterbeer.

"Oh, are they actually dating now?" Hermione inquired, causing both of the men in the room to cough and sputter as they gagged on their beverages. She rolled her eyes, thumping Ron on the back.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" her husband blurted, eyes watering. "Al dating a Malfoy?! If that's true, then I'll find Crookshanks's grave and...!"

"You will do nothing with my dead cat, Ron." Hermione was staring daggers at him for a moment. "Really, he still hasn't told you and Ginny?"

"How d'you...?"

"Harry, you must have had your suspicions about Al being gay..." she scoffed. "I mean, with all the time they've spent together over the past few years, you can't expect them to just be friends, can you?"

"Am I the only one who didn't know my son is gay...?" Harry mumbled to himself. "I mean, I guessed... Well, more Ginny, really..."

"You're not exactly the most attentive person in the world."

"Right, well, when we're done insulting my parenting can we get back to the issue at hand? How did you two know?"

"I had no idea, mate. Just figured he hadn't found any girls he was into yet," Ron replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Harry looked to the door, making sure none of George's Extendable Ears were making their way through the door. Not that he really had anything to worry about. He'd learned a long time ago to cast charms on all of the doors to keep conversations private.

"Look, this doesn't leave the room, alright? But... Al came out to me a few weeks ago. He sent a letter to me, which was off because he usually just writes to both me and his mum, and then Ginny usually writes back and just adds 'love Mum and Dad' at the bottom since I'm usually busy at the office and will read it when I have time off. I was getting home from the Auror office when his owl arrived at home. She was just finishing having some water, Gin was out at the Harpies game on an assignment for work, so I took it before Artemis flew off again. Took me a few times to read through it to really get what he was saying since I didn't know why he was asking for Scorpius to stay all of break and he needed to talk to me."

"Malfoy didn't want to have his son home again?" No matter how Ron claimed to feel about the Malfoys as a whole, he always felt bad for the little amount of attention he seemed to get at home from his father.

"Ron..."

"What? I'm just saying he ends up dumping Scorpius on you more than actually being with his kid on break. It's just sad to think about."

"Draco and Astoria are visiting her sister Daphne while they're on a business trip in France. Daphne's apparently not too fond of children anyway."

"Shame. Scorpius is fairly decent. You'd almost think he was a full human if you got past his last name."

"Anyway, I had to go to the school because James got in trouble again for trying to duel someone in the History of Magic corridor. I arrived in the entrance hall and was walking upstairs until I just happened to pass by him on the way to Minerva's office."

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"Getting ready to retire, at the rate James keeps running her around. Anyway, James killing our old teacher aside, I went and happened upon Albus sobbing in a hallway. I got him into a classroom and we talked for a bit before he told me. And we just hugged and I went to talk to McGonagall. I told Ginny when I came home that he came out to me, and she just laughed and said, 'about damn time.'" They all laughed for a bit.

"So, what caused him to shut himself up in his room with Malfoy this time?" Ron finally asked after a moment or two.

"James found out and attacked him. Said that Scorpius was trying to hurt and seduce his brother against his will. And several days later, they still won't come out of their rooms."

"Well you can't exactly blame Scorpius. He probably feels horrible since he's caused more trouble for you."

"I'd be more worried for Al, personally," Ron interjected, looking at his wife. "Think about it: his only brother hates him and is acting like it's the end of the bloody world for who he picked as a boyfriend. 'Course, it can't exactly be a picnic for James either. Bad way to find out your brother is shagging his best mate."

"Yes, well, my son's sex life aside, thank you for that Ron, I think it's for the best if you guys don't mention this to the rest of the family yet. Although, I doubt that'll stop Molly from making Scorpius a sweater."

"She's practically decided he's family anyway. Mum was making them for you way before you and Ginny started dating. Scorpius is just another member of the family to her, and another grandkid to spoil." He drained the rest of his bottle before the other two, vanishing his bottle with a flick of his wand. "Honestly, I think she knew as early as Ginny did."

"And besides, Harry, it's not as though this really changes anything. We've all welcomed him with open arms anyway. A few of us taking longer than others..."

"What? I wanted to make sure he wasn't a git like his father. Malfoy didn't exactly leave a good impression when we were at school. Especially with him trying to kill me on my seventeenth."

"I'm not trying to make excuses for him, Ron. I'm just saying that we can't base our impressions of Scorpius off of Draco. Speaking of him," she added, "has Scorpius told his parents yet?"

"Dunno. I've been meaning to ask, but seeing as how they don't have to leave the room to do anything besides eat, I haven't really had a chance to ask."

"Problems with having a nice house where every bedroom is practically a master suite..." Ron said, smiling a bit.

"Too true. C'mon, let's see if Ginny and Hugo need help cooking."

* * *

><p>Albus woke with a start with a loud tapping on the bedroom window. Who in the world would be writing to him over break? Everyone knew that he didn't read letters over the holiday unless they were from Scorpius or his many relatives. "Artemis, what are you doing with a letter? I haven't sent anything out... have I?" he asked as the owl fluttered and landed on his desk. Scorpius was currently in the shower at the moment, and the letter was addressed to his boyfriend in emerald ink. Albus recognized the writing as Draco Malfoy's and took the letter from the owl's beak as she hooted her thanks, heading to her cage to grab some food and water, and rest. Scorpius had just clamored into the shower and Albus doubted he'd mind if the letter just happened to fall open on his desk. "Oops," Albus said as the wax seal "accidentally" broke, causing the letter to "accidentally" unfold itself:<p>

_Scorpius._

_Your mother and I received your letter to us a few days ago and needless to say, we were quite shocked as to the many revelations you have shared with us. We have accepted the fact that the Potters are going to be a part of your life for a very long time to come and have given up on trying to convince that other friends would be wise, but we are fighting a losing battle with your friendship. What we cannot accept, however, is your romantic attraction to Albus Potter. The boy has obviously confused you, and you know that you must marry a woman and produce a true Malfoy heir in order to carry on the family name and business. Your decision to be gay and in a relationship is something your mother and I cannot accept, and I sincerely hope you consider your options carefully before deciding that putting Potter before your duties to your family is something you are prepared to live with. You will always be my son, but we must part ways for now._

_Your Father_

_Draco Malfoy_

"What have you got there?" Albus heard behind him. He jumped as he turned around, hastily setting the letter on his desk. Albus blushed a bit.

"Letter... for you... Couldn't help myself..." he mumbled, looking down a bit. Various phrases kept jumping out at him. Scorpius didn't seem to mind too much, however, as Albus heard the towel drop to the ground. Slender, muscular arms wrapped themselves around his thin stomach, hands playfully tugging at the belt and slowly undoing it as soft lips kissed his neck. Albus fought to keep his composure. "Why... why didn't you tell me you sent your dad a letter?" he managed after a moment.

"What?" he asked softly, letting go of Albus. They turned to face one another, Al unable to keep himself from admiring the toned perfection that was Scorpius's nude body. He tried as hard as he could to keep his mind straight.

"It's a letter from Draco. Artemis just brought it." Scorpius paled a bit as he stopped attempting to arouse Al, pulling on some clothes before taking his father's hurtful letter in hand and reading it through. His eyes flashed across the paper, quickly reading and taking in the meaning. When he finished, his eyes seemed to become unfocused. "I'm sorry, Scor, sweetheart, I... I didn't know it would be so..."

But the last word was cut off as Scorpius leaned in to kiss him roughly. "Don't worry, Al, I'll be fine." He headed downstairs and left Albus more confused than before. He had just read a horrible and offensive letter; why wasn't Scorpius more upset? Or upset at all?


End file.
